Theater Business
by Daggergal
Summary: Roxas is a freshman in the drama club and everything seems fine until a cretain pyro transfers in because of buring his last school's lockerroom. How will things turn out? I don't own KH. AkuRoku Shonen-ai at least at most yaoi.
1. The First Time I Laid Eyes upon You

**Hey there**

**Hey there. I've been mobbed by three muse bunnies at once and this is the first one to get me. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything except if I decide to throw in a few OCs but for right now no OCs. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1. The First Time I Laid Eyes upon You.

_Some say the world will end in fire._

Roxas was your everyday high-school freshman. Okay, not really. He was a blonde kid with sk8ter punk fashion and no interest in skirt chasing like his older brother Demyx or boy gawking like his twin brother Sora. Roxas just wasn't into love. He was into acting. That's why he was in Hallow Bastion High's drama club.

And that was what he did after school from 2:30-5 PM everyday. He joined his friends Zexion, Pence, Olette, Hayner, Seifer (not so much a friend but he was in the club), Namine, Riku, and Kairi. With them were their teachers for drama and advanced English, Ms. Larexene and Mr. Xemnas.

It was getting around time to find the play for the winter drama they performed for the town every year. Now it was quite a cool fall day in early October when Roxas got two bits of good news…….

--

Roxas was sitting on the stage, bored as ever when Olette came running in shouting, "Guys, Guys I finished it!"

Pence looked up from his Nintendo DS to ask her, "What?"

Hayner turned his head from mindlessly looking over the empty chairs in the audience to look at her from where he was draped half falling off the edge of the stage and asked, "Yeah, what'd you finish?"

Olette beamed and held out her arms which held a stack of papers and said, "This."

Kairi and Namine looked up from Kairi's I-pod, an ear-phone in one ear a piece and both asked, "What is it?"

Olette just smiled brighter.

Zexion looked up from his book, which he was reading just slightly off to stage right, with a raised eyebrow and asked, "Are you going to make us guess?"

Without giving her a chance to answer Seifer stood angrily and said in an irritated voice, "Just tell us already."

Olette beamed and exclaimed, "It's my script! I'm going to have Mr. Xemnas look over it to see if we can do it for the winter drama!"

Roxas perked up, "Way to go Olette! With your writing skills it's bound to get chosen."

Riku agreed, "Yeah I'll bet it'll be a hit too."

And then the room rang with everyone's agreements. They all knew Olette had a creative streak four miles long and anything she wrote was bound to be good. Hell her writing made the history of cheese interesting (Roxas remembered that from a report they had to do for Science class in seventh grade).

And then Mr. Xemnas walked in with Ms. Larexene, seeming to bring more good news.

"Alright my little drama-junkies I've got a surprise for you." Larexene perked. She was really cool unless you pissed her off. "We've got a new member starting today!"

"You can come in now Mr.--?" Xemnas told the new, boy apparently (the Mr. gave it away).

And out of the stage left wings, opposite of where Roxas was sitting, came such a being that Roxas thought he had to either be and angel just for him or his own personal devil bent on his undoing. The god that came out of the wings had flame red hair, spiked to give the illusion of fire. He such brilliant venom green eyes as well. He wore baggy black jeans that cut off just under his knees, covered in decorative belts and chains (sorta like the Hot Topic style). He also had on a plain red T-shirt under his sleeve-less black hoodie that was background black with a flame decal coming up from the bottom. On his feet were black, lace-up, combat boots. And he was wearing earrings. Well he just had piercings in general. A lip (ring on lower left side), two eyebrow (both on his right eyebrow), nine cartilage on his left ear, four on his right ear, and that was all without including the main dangling earrings. They were what caught Roxas' interest the most. They were red and silver spiked disk-like things dangling from the usual place people have earrings. But even that wasn't the weirdest thing about his sexy demon/angel/god, the guy had tattoos. Two of them that Roxas could tell. ON HIS **FACE**. Two black upside-down tears marked right under each eye.

And Roxas could only think of one word.

'_DAMN….'_

Ms. Larexene turned again to the red-head and said, "Well are you going to introduce yourself or should I do it for you?"

The boy spoke up, "Name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

And Roxas almost melted because he had such a sexy voice.

Ms. Larexene turned to the new boy and said, "Tell use something about yourself Axel." Roxas was mentally praising his drama teacher '_Thank you Larexene now I get to hear his voice again!'_

Axel shifted his stance. He put most of his weight on his left leg and put his left hand (which had a ring that Roxas had not noticed earlier) behind his neck. His expression was a mix of 'this is only slightly uncomfortable' and 'what is there to say about me'. "Well there isn't anything too special about me." Then his eyes lit up and his expression grew mischievous. "Well, except maybe, that I got kicked out of my old school for setting the locker room on fire. Though they couldn't prove anything so there's no arson charge so don't worry." He laughed a little, a laugh that sent chills though Roxas, and soon everyone was laughing, Roxas and teachers included.

Ms. Larexene took charge again, "Let's all start off by introducing ourselves to Axel." Her smile turned venomous, "Hayner why don't you go first." Apparently she was still upset about the water balloons three days ago.

Hayner sighed and said, "Yeah, yeah. Hayner Laizu, school prankster."

"I'm Pence Kire and I once beat 'A Link to the Past' in three hours."

"My name's Namine Hika, and I enjoy drawing very much. I did that mural in the lunchroom."

"Hi! I'm Kairi Lew and I'm the leading Soprano in our school's chorus."

"Zexion Sakushi. I read."

"Name's Seifer Hogosha. I'm leader of the School Defense Force."

"Riku Kurai's my name and I'm also on the swim team."

"And My name's Olette Mishia and I love to write! Speaking of which Mr. Xemnas, Ms. Larexene I have a finished script I'd like you to look at."

"Let's see it Olette." Mr. Xemnas said and everyone gathered around Olette and the teachers. So no one noticed Roxas was still sitting where he was, stunned. No one but Axel who had snuck over to see the spiky hairded blonde in the corner.

Roxas had no idea until Axel was right next to him. "So you have a name blondie?" Axel asked, a smirk in his voice to match the one on his lips.

Roxas jumped but responded detachedly, "Roxas Hikari."

Axel leaned down, "Roxas huh? And what do you like?"1

"Not like it's any of your business but I skateboard." Roxas bit out coldly.

"Cool maybe we can shred sometime Roxy. Later." Axel waved as he left to join the group of excited teens gathered around their directors.

And that was Roxas' first encounter with Axel.

**1. The original line here was "Roxas huh? And what do you like **_**other than me**_**?" But I changed it cause it made Axel seem more of an Asshole then the cocky pyro we all love. **

**Well that's the first chapter. I don't think I did too bad but what do you think? Please note that all flamers will be maimed by an angry bear! Review and you get a cookie! **

**-Ta**


	2. Family Life

Next chapter, I just have so many good ideas right now and I really want to finish this story

**Next chapter, I just have so many good ideas right now and I really want to finish this story. School starts in two days and I really don't want to go!**

**--**

Chapter 2: Family Life

_To light a candle is to cast a shadow._

After the meeting was over Roxas walked home silently, thinking of Axel the whole way. He was so spaced out that he nearly ran into four people on the side walk and a tree when he thought it would be safer to walk on the grass. Somehow though, through all this, he managed to make it home unscathed. Once he had unlocked his front door and entered the house he called out, "Dad! Otou! I'm home from school!" You see Roxas has two fathers so he differentiates between the two by calling one 'dad' and one 'otou'.

"Welcome home Roxas. Dinner's almost ready. How was your meeting today?" his otou, Cloud Hikari's, voice floated from the kitchen. Roxas looked more like his otou than his dad Leon Hikari. Roxas would never understand why the groom took the bride's last name.

After dropping his coat and bag at the door, for him to retrieve later Roxas meandered to the kitchen replying, "Well Olette submitted her script for the winter drama. She finally finished it."

As Roxas rounded the corner he saw his otou in front of the stove, taking a roast from the oven. "That's wonderful Rox. She's been working on it for what? Three years now? Has it been approved yet?"

Roxas took a seat at the bar area that separated the kitchen and the dinning room. "Not yet. Xemnas has to look it over and Larexene has to approve it. They said they'd tell us tomorrow."

Cloud set the roast on top of the stove to cool slightly and asked, "Anything else?"

Roxas blushed slightly and said, "Well there's this guy that just transferred and he joined the club."

Cloud could see the blush on his son's face and was curious. "What's his name?"

"Axel. I don't know his last name he didn't give it."

Cloud smiled. "And was he hot?"

Before Roxas could catch himself he blurted, "Yes." And then he realized what he said and blushed even harder.

Cloud's smile softened. "Well it's about time you found someone you were interested in your dad and I were getting worried that you were going to turn out asexual or something. Now while I set the table would you get your brothers and your father please? And if they don't come down tell them that I'll castrate them since it took all of my day off to make this dinner."

Roxas nodded and rushed off, glad for the chance to break from the awkward conversation. That's what he loved about his parents. They never pried too far. Just enough to keep in touch with what's going on in their sons' lives. As Roxas rounded the hallway and headed for the stairs Cloud called, "Oh, and your cousin is coming to have dinner with us so make sure that their properly dressed." Living in a household of five males, most things like clothing was really relaxed. One time his older brother Demyx had eaten dinner in nothing but his boxers cause he was too lazy to put more on after taking a shower. Which he did at least three times a day. Man that guy loves water.

Speaking of him Roxas came to his room first. There was loud music coming from it and he had to practically knock the door down to get Demyx to hear him. When he did he stopped playing his sitar and called, "Yeah?"

"Yo Dem dinner's ready. And Nami's coming over so don't try to come down without a shirt and pants in place." Roxas shouted through the door.

"Sure, sure. I'll be down in a sec just let me finish this song."

"Otou said now or he's gonna castrate you and when he does I'll laugh my ass off. So get a move on bro."

There was silence for a while, and then Demyx emerged entirely dressed and looking a little pale from their otou's threat. "Right. Meet you down there Roxy."

Roxas grumbled at his brother's nickname for him but continued past his own room to Sora's room. He knocked and was answered immediately with the door opening and his brown haired twin opening the door and smiling. "Yeah yeah Rox I heard. Dinner now or castration and full wardrobe because of Nami. Though for our cousin she must be awkwardly distant to have a different last name. I mean Hika compared to Hikari." Sora continued to think to himself out loud as he walked past the blonde and down towards the dinner table.

Roxas would never understand how Sora picked up the habit of thinking out loud in such a quiet house. With that thought he continued down the hallway, past his parent's room and coming to his dad's study. He knocked and called, "Hey dad dinner's ready." He heard a responding,"Hn." and the scrapping of the chair as Leon got up from his desk. He silently opened the door, smiled at his son and walked with him down the stairs with his son.

Just as Roxas and Leon were passing their front door the doorbell rang. "I got it dad you go on ahead of me." Roxas smiled. His dad nodded and walked into the dinning room. Roxas turned and opened the door for his cousin. "Hey Namine what's up?"

"Hey Roxas. Nothing much. I have a few new drawings to show you." Namine responded. This was a rehearsed conversation that they used to make sure that they were both still okay. Roxas would as what was up meaning that he was fine, Namine would respond 'Hey' if things were all clear and 'Hello' if there was any kind of complication. Namine having said she had more drawings means she wanted to ask something.

"Drawings of the starry sky?" _Questions about your girlfriend?_

"Drawings of some fireworks." _Questions about that pyro today._

"What color?" _What questions?_

"Red and pink." _I'm worried about you. You were blushing onstage. _

"Vibrant or dull?" _Did anyone else notice?!_

"Dull. But enough so you know they're there. You like that right?" _No but I noticed. You like him don't you._

"They're pretty I guess."_ He was kinda hot. What of it?_

"That's good." Namine said no longer in code. "I thought you would never find anyone you were interested in."

"You aren't the only one to say that today. Otou said that to." Roxas replied quietly, now finally leading her to the dinning room.

"We were all worried." Namine replied quietly before she sat at the table. Roxas soon followed suit and then the table was buzzing with conversations. Roxas and Namine talking about Olette's script, Sora talking about swim meets starting soon (he was on the swim team), Demyx complaining about band practice, and Cloud and Leon listening to all the conversations at once and enjoying the light-hearted atmosphere while speaking only when necessary.

After dinner Roxas had to rinse and wash the dishes while Sora dried (The family had a rotating system for dishes. The next night would be Roxas drying and Demyx washing and so on). And when Roxas retired for the night his thoughts returned to the new red-head that now almost monopolized his thought-process. He decided that it would be cool to get to know him more.

With this in mind Roxas fell asleep quickly, excited about the next day at school, hoping to talk with Axel again.

**Yeah! Second chapter done! Unfortunately I can't promise such speedy posts for a while. School starts tomorrow and I have to work on the weekends. Wahhhh! No free time! Please read and review. The more reviews I get the more motivated I'll be to write more quicker! 3**

**-Ta**


	3. Locker Partner

School has officially started which sucks but I have cooking first block so it isn't soooo bad

**School has officially started which sucks but I have cooking first block so it isn't soooo bad. It's taking a while to write the new chapter since I have only a little time between school, work and hardcore gameing lol.**

Chapter 3: Locker Partner

_Like a ghost, you overshadow everything in my life._

The next morning Roxas awoke feeling refreshed. He happily met the hustle and bustle of his house in the morning. And then he was off to school with both his brothers. And he was truly happy until Sora opened his big trap.

"Have you heard about that new transfer student? I heard he burned down the the gym at his old school!" he chirped.

Demyx spoke up, "I heard it was the lunchroom he burned to cinders. Though why anyone would torch food is beyond me."

Roxas looked away and said, "You're both wrong. It was the locker room."

Sora turned on him, "Really? How are you so sure?"

"I talked to him. He said it was the locker room. But there wasn't enough evidenceto be charged with arson."

Demyx spoke again, "Wow you _talked_ to him? How?"

"He's joining the drama club."

"No way! Not your dumb club after school!" Sora exclaimed skeptical.

Roxas knew how to shut him up though, "Well if it's so dumb why is Riku in it?" Sora immediately turned red and grew quiet. He'd had the biggest crush on Riku since the third grade, though no one had noticed until almost seventh grade when, when no one had asked them, Sora invited Riku to the school mixer. He had never been so meticulous with his appearance before in his life. So if Sora was grating on his nerves Roxas knew to play that card to shut him up. Though he knew he shouldn't. Paybacks are a _bitch_, he just couldn't help it.

After that the rest of the walk to school was relatively quiet once more. The brothers parted at the gate and went to meet up with friends. Sora went off to go find Riku, Demyx was off to find Zexion and Roxas was left to hunt for Hayner. Hopefully Hayner would wait to formulate devious plans until Roxas was there to talk him out of them.

Just as he was putting his bag away and deciding to look on the science wing for Hayner Roxas heard a call from behind him, "Hey there Roxy how's it hanging?" Roxas had half a mind to ignore the man he knew would be standing there, just because he hated the butchering of his name.

But his better instincts kicked in and he turned to Axel, a calm expression on his face as he said, "Morning Axel, not so bad and you?"

"Nothing too bad only I can't find my locker." Axel stated with a disgruntled look. "I swear I've been up and down this hallway like thirteen times and have yet to find it."

Roxas sighed and decided to help him. "I can help. What number is it?"

"Number 813. I was told it was here in the English hallway but-" Axel cut off which didn't matter since Roxas hadn't heard a thing after he said 813. _No way. Locker 813 is my locker! I have to share a locker with him! I actually don't know if that's good or bad._

After a few seconds Roxas found his voice and said, "This locker behind me is 813."

Axel, not missing a beat said, "But didn't you just put _your_ stuff in that locker?"

Roxas, somehow with a still composed face said, "Well yeah. It's my locker too, but lockers in this school are large and it's not unusual for there to be two or three people assigned to a locker. One time there were like eight in a locker, but they were all friends who hated who they were paired with. (1)"

As Roxas babbled Axel started to smirk, "So wait let me get this straight. I get to share a locker with Foxy Roxy? No way!"

And that was about it with Roxas's self control. "What the hell did you just call me?! The name's Roxas. Not Roxy and DEFINITELY not Foxy Roxy! Roxas. R-O-X-A-S got it memorized?" Roxas gruffly threw the man's own catchphrase back at him.

"Woah, woah Roxas." Axel said with his hands raised defensively, "I was just playing." After saying that Axel moved to put his things in his locker. Roxas stared at him incredulously. By this time the hallway was getting crowded with other students with varied reasons for being there. As Axel brushed past him to head to his next class Axel leaned in and whispered quickly in his ear, "By the way I wasn't lying earlier."

At first Roxas didn't understand. Then he realized that Axel was really saying he was _Foxy _Roxy. _Oh great! Now what am I going to do? He thinks I'm sexy! Well he wasn't lying but what if he was just messing with me? I can't let myself get too excited. _

And with this thought in his head Roxas headed out into his school day.

**1. This actually happened in my school in my older brother's time. He told me about how like eight people shared a locker ment for two and never got in trouble with it. I thought it was cool.**

**So there it is. Chapter 3. Sorry it's a little bit shorter than the other two but whatever right? I want to get to at least 10 reviews before I put up the next chapter (which is outlined and going to be started tomorrow) So review or I won't put it up when I'm finished. btw this story is dedicated to Chiikara since without her i never would have gotten this story idea started. luv u chii! till next time!**

** -Ta**


	4. A Day of Surprises

Hey there

**Hey there. A teacher died this morning from my school in a car accident. I didn't know her personally but she seemed nice by how people talked so highly of her and how heavy the gloom was when the school found out. I want to dedicate this chapter specifically to her. I would put her name but since I never knew her I fear I might misspell it so I won't. Let's get started then. -9/16/08**

Chapter 4: A Day of Surprises

_If you wear a mask too long you begin to forget who you are underneath. _

And Roxas continued to think of him all the way through his first block (1) class. Good thing is was only video tech. and they were only watching the pilot episodes of _LOST_ (2). Roxas had seen them four times already. He used to be addicted to the show.

So for eighty minutes Roxas could think about what he knew or didn't know about the redheaded man who now shared his locker. And by the time the bell rang he realized he didn't know a whole hell of a lot.

Roxas would have let this thought process continue to eat his brain alive but he knew he had to pay attention next block. It was geometry with Mr. Luxord. Roxas was terrible with math in general but geometry was a nightmare! All these stupid rules for shapes and equations for the randomest shit. _Honestly who really uses this in real life!? Other than like carpenters (3), or scientists, or architects or…. Fine people do use this shit but I sure won't._

So Roxas proceeded to room 305 (4) and took his seat in the middle of the third row. As he sat he plopped his extra books on the desk next to him because no one sat there since a girl named Satouru transferred schools after the third day of school.

As Roxas was looking over his homework from the night before for the eighth time, praying he did things right he heard a voice say, "You got numbers 3, 8, 13, 15, and 21 wrong." and then his extra books were dumped onto his desk as Roxas flipped out on the inside. He knows that voice. Hell he should. It's only the school's new friendly neighborhood pyro.

"Axel!?" Roxas exclaimed in disbelief before he could stop himself.

"The one and only." Axel replied as he sat in the seat next to Roxas.

"What're you doing here?" Roxas asked.

"I go to school here too Roxy. I only share a locker with you. Or did you forget?" Axel smirked.

Roxas just glared at him. "I meant here in this class, in that seat, not here in the school dumb-ass."

Axel feigned looking hurt, "Oh Roxy you wound me. I can't be dumb if I'm in honors geometry second block. I was only following the orders given to me by my schedule. And as I arrived here Marluxia said, 'Mr. Umira,' that's me, 'go sit by Mr. Hikari.' that's you. And I thought you would be so excited." Here Axel pretended to cry and Roxas, in his anger, smacked him upside the head. Axel didn't say anything but started rubbing the back of his head with a huge grin on his face. And Roxas thought he looked really good grinning like that.

And then the lesson started. Roxas then learned two more things that class time. 1. Axel was right and he had gotten 3, 8, 12, 15, and 21 wrong and 2. Axel was a freaking genius at math only he didn't try. Roxas knew this because all class Axel was doing anything besides what he was supposed to be doing yet whenever he was called on he would give the right answer in ten seconds or less (or your money back lol).

_Damn him for being good at this! _Roxas cursed him when the bell rang announcing third block. Roxas had lunch next and he was dreaming about it.

"Ah lunch next. It's a good thing, I'm starved." Axel sighed next to him.

"Really!?" Roxas exclaimed yet again before catching himself. _I really gotta stop doing that._ he thought just seconds after saying that.

Axel looked up with a hopeful look in his eye. "Yeah. Do you?"

Roxas cooled off and said, "Maybe." in an aloof voice.

Axel could see right through him and said, "Sweet! Can I sit at your table? I haven't really made any other friends yet." Then he gave Roxas the cutest hopeful look. _Oh yeah, Axel definitely belongs in the drama club_. Roxas thought.

"Sure I think we have a seat left. It's only been about a week and a half since school started so things are still getting settled." Roxas said as he turned away to hide his blush.

Whether Axel didn't see the blush or just chose not to comment he smiled, hopped the desk and said, "Cool. You sure are a nice guy Roxy." as he wrapped his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders and lead him to the lunchroom.

--

Lunch was a little weird to say the least. Axel hit it off with Demyx almost instantly, and with them talking Roxas could actually eat his lunch for once. That was the best surprise all day. So Roxas sat there enjoying the conversations around him until Hayner turned to talk to him.

"Dude Roxas I can't believe you invited Pyro to our table. By the way you were looking at him I thought he scarred the shit out of you."

Roxas just shrugged and said, "Well he's in my geometry class-"

"Which you suck at." Axel interjected with a smirk.

Roxas pretended not to hear him, "-and I just figured-"

"He just figured he's invite his new locker buddy to come eat lunch with him."

"Wait you share a locker?" Hayner asked Roxas.

"Yeah he got assigned to my locker. Looks like you can't complain about me being alone in there anymore." Roxas jibed at Hayner, still trying to ignore Axel. Roxas figured if he acted cold eventually it would take and he wouldn't like the red haired sex god anymore. So far it wasn't working, and it wasn't helping that Axel was practically draped over his shoulders.

While he was thinking this he caught the red head saying, "Yeah me and Roxy are great friends."

Roxas wished this was true but it didn't feel like that to him so he snapped at Axel, "How can we be friends? I hardly know you!"

Axel turned to him with an innocent look, "Well what do you want to know? I'll answer anything you ask me."

Roxas thought about it for a minute. Then sighed. "Whatever I guess it doesn't matter." Though he was burning with a desire to ask the red head so many things he didn't want to do it in the middle of lunch with half his friends and his older brother looking on.

And after this Roxas finished eating quickly just in time to hear the bell ring for fourth block. Roxas was actually excited. He had English next. If math was his nightmare English was his fantasy. Roxas loved to write and read. So he smiled as he walked to room 202 (5) for his English class.

**For those who don't know Block schedule is where you have five classes a day including lunch for 1 semester and then switch to a whole new set for the second semester.**

**This was a true experience of mine in video 1 last year. We did take like three class periods watching LOST and afterwards we had to write a small essay on it. I've never had a better assignment than that.**

**My father is a carpenter and he's amazing at math.**

**This was the room I went to for my geometry class, only I have it Sophomore year not Freshman year.**

**This was the room I had Freshman English in with my teacher Mr. Manlove. I love his name. and no I'm not making it up.**

**So that concludes this chapter please join us again next time for the rest of the school day. Thank you and good night. lol**

**-Ta **


End file.
